


hoodie

by r1e1a1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Vacation, Video Format: Streaming, karlnap, probably more tags soon but you get the point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1e1a1/pseuds/r1e1a1
Summary: When Sapnap said he was going to send Karl his hoodie, Karl didn't think he was serious, until a box showed up at his door. Before he knew it, Karl found himself sitting on a plane, half way to Texas.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	1. you want it?

I looked at my screen and smiled, seeing the exact message pop up in the chat I wanted. 

_Sapnap has joined the game_

Sapnap is probably one of my closest friends, besides Chris of course, even though I’ve only known him for a few months. He always knows how to cheer me up, even when I think it’s practically impossible. 

“Look chat, it’s Sapnap!” I said. The chat whizzed by, most of the messages mentioning something about Sapnap. 

_Join VC!!!!_ I put in chat. A few seconds later discord made a noise, letting me know Sapnap had joined the call.

“Hi Sappynappy,” I said. He laughed and greeted me back. We streamed for a few more hours, before I decided to end. 

“Chat, I think I’m going to end it here, we’ve been going for a while now,” I said and glanced at the clock. It was only 9:30, but I still had been streaming for nearly 4 hours. I was about to mute to say goodbye but Sapnap started to speak.

“Actually Karl, I think I may stream now, you want to join me?” He asked. I smiled and nodded, knowing he was watching my stream. “Of course!” I hummed, before muting and bidding my chat goodbye. After a few minutes of playing music and waiting, Sapnap started to stream. I raided him and waited patiently for his stream to fully start. 

“Karl?” Sapnap said. I unmuted, “Yeah, what’s up?” It was silent for a moment before he spoke softly again. 

“I think I’m gonna turn on my facecam for this stream,” he said. I gasped, he had only streamed with his camera on twice since I met him. “Really? What’s the special occasion?” I asked. He didn’t respond right away, but I heard him shift in his chair. “I’m not sure, I guess I’m just in the mood,” he said. I smiled, it was rare that I got to see his face on stream, so I was excited for him and myself. Soon enough, he switched his screen to minecraft, his facecam carefully positioned in the top left corner. The chat sped up, they were obviously excited and shocked he had it on. 

“Hi guys!” He said. He was beaming, I almost never got to see him like this, it was wonderful.

“I’m here too!” I yelled loudly into the mic. He giggled, the tips of his ears turning a soft red. He continued to greet his chat and I politely listened, watching him as he spoke. 

“Okay let’s play, what do you wanna do Karl?” He asked. I shrugged, and then realized he couldn’t see me. “Oh, uh, I don’t care, whatever works with you,” I stumbled. He laughed again and looked into the camera. “Karl you sound nervous, excited to see me?” he hummed. I blushed, why did I blush? “Uh, no, just a bit tired from streaming for 4 hours I think.” He nodded, and told me to log into hypixel. “Bedwars time!” he yelled. 

After a few more hours of talking and poorly playing bedwars, Sapnap sighed and leaned back into his chair. “You tired?” I asked lightly, he just shook his head. “No no, not really,” he said back to me. “I am cold though, I don’t know why it’s so cold, I’m in Texas for god’s sake!” I laughed. “How can you be cold? Your hoodie looks so warm and comfy!” I responded. He paused, before putting a big snarky grin on his face. “You like it?” He asked. “Uh, yeah? I think it looks great!” I responded, slightly confused. He laughed and looked into his camera. “You want it?” He asked confidently. I froze, my heart beating faster. “Uh, sure? I already have your merch though,” I responded. He shook his head, “No Karl, I mean _this_ hoodie,” he said, gesturing to himself. I laughed, realizing what he meant. “Oh of course, why wouldn’t I?” I said back. Sapnap blushed slightly and nodded. I watched his stream, trying to understand what was making him so red. 

“Okay chat, I think I’m gonna end as well, it’s been a long night,” he said, yawning. I yawned too, making him giggle. “Clearly Karl is tired too, so it’s bedtime. Goodnight everyone!” He said. The chat filled with goodbyes and hearts, before the stream ended, leaving a black screen. 

“I’m not tired, I just yawned because you did,” I said laughing. He laughed too and quickly responded. “I’m not tired either, I just wanted to end,” he said. “I just wanna talk to you for a while,” he said softly. I smiled, my cheeks turning ever so slightly pink. I wasn’t sure what sparked Sapnap to want to talk to me so badly, but I wasn’t complaining. 

“We could sleep call tonight if you’d like?” I asked. He hummed in agreement and I heard him get up from his desk. “I wasn’t kidding, by the way,” he said from farther away. “I’m sending you this hoodie.” I froze, heart speeding up again. _What is happening? Why would he want to send me that?_ “Oh, you don’t have to,” I said sheepishly. Sapnap just responded coolly, “I want to, so I’m going to.” I laughed, my face still turning red and heating up. “Uh, okay,” I said quietly.

“Okay, I’m gonna go change and switch to my phone,” he said before abruptly hanging up. I sat back in my chair and ran my hands through my hair. I got up as well, deciding to change out of my clothes into something comfier to fall asleep in. 

After nearly 10 minutes, I was finished getting dressed and ready for bed. I sat down on my bed and pulled out my phone, quickly swiping away my notifications. As if he knew, Sapnap called me and I picked up. “Not on discord?” I asked. “Nope, I thought we could facetime so I can see your cute little face,” he hummed. I had finally managed to get my face to a normal color, but his words made me blush all over again. The phone rang again, showing he was trying to facetime. I menally slapped myself in the face, picking up the call. I hadn’t realized I had the camera facing the ceiling, but I didn’t mind considering I was the color of a tomato.

“Karllll why’s it not pointed at you?” He asked, fake sadness dripping from his words. I laughed and slowly positioned the camera at myself, propping it up against my bed frame. I saw him smile and laugh, making my heart race. _Why is my heart beating so fast? God, I need to calm down, what’s happening?_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard his voice again.

“Are you laying on your stomach?” Sapnap asked between laughs. I grinned and nodded. “Yep! And I’m very comfy, thank you for asking.” He laughed and mumbled something I couldn’t quite hear. 

“What was that?” I asked. He shook his head and smiled, “nothing, nothing.” I nodded, and silently agreed to move on. “How long do you think packages from Texas to North Carolina take?” He asked. I giggled, knowing he was referencing sending me his hoodie. 

“I’m not sure, hopefully not long, I’m freezing,” I said. 

“I don’t think overnight shipping works like that, Karly,” he responded. I froze and looked into the camera. “Karly?” I questioned. He put his head into his hands and chuckled. “Sorry, sorry, although I don’t think it’s quite fair that you have so many nicknames for me and I have none for you.” I scowled. “What? I don’t have any nicknames for you!” I yelled. Sapnap giggled and started listing a bunch of names. 

“Oh really? Let’s see here, Sappynappy, Sappy, Sappitus Nappitus, Sap, Pandas, those are all things you call me!” I laughed, realizing how right he was. 

“Would you prefer me to call you Nick?” I asked shyly. His cheeks flushed and he turned away from the camera. “Uh, sure, if you wanna,” he said quietly, making me smile. 

“Okay then, I’m tired,” I said. As if nothing happened he turned back to the camera, face now completely normal. “Honestly, same, goodnight Karly,” he hummed.

“Goodnight Nick,” I responded, already drifting to sleep. 

\------(Time skip, I could have made this a new chapter but it felt way too short smh)------

The ring of my doorbell startled me half to death. “Sorry guys, someone’s at my door, gimme a sec,” I said. I heard a few hums of acknowledgement as I walked to my front door. I wasn’t expecting anyone, but I certainly wasn’t expecting a package, I hadn’t ordered anything. 

“Karl Jacobs?” I heard the delivery guy ask. “Uh, yeah, do you know what this is?” I asked, giving him my signature. 

“No clue, it’s from texas, if that means anything,” he said. I gasped slightly, realizing exactly what it was. “Th- Thanks,” I stuttered, taking the package from his arms. He nodded and walked away. I cradled the box in my arms and slowly walked back up the stairs. 

“I’m back, guys,” I said. A few of them said hello, but Karl wasn’t interested in any of them. “I think I’m gonna head out for a while, see you guys!” I said. After a quick goodbye, I picked up my phone and facetimed Sapnap. He picked up immediately, already smiling. 

“Hey Karly, what’s up?” He hummed. I looked at him and grinned, holding up the box in frame. His smile grew and he nodded. “I was wondering when it would get there, I paid for express shipping,” he said. I smiled wider as well, tearing into the box. The first thing I noticed was how soft it was, softer than I could have ever imagined. 

“I made sure not to wash it so it smelled like me,” he said shyly. I sucked in a short breath, wanting nothing more than to breathe into it. I nodded and took it completely out of the box, already realizing how big it was. “Oh my god,” I whispered. “This is gonna be so big on me!” We both laughed and I slipped it on over my shirt. I was right, it was practically drowning me, but even still it was overwhelmingly comfortable. 

“So? You like it?” He asked. I nodded and grinned, taking a deep breath into the fabric. _This is his, he was wearing this literally a week ago, this is what he smells like, he gave me this, he wanted me to have this,_ my mind was racing with thoughts.

“Hellooo, earth to Karl,” he hummed. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just really comfy,” I responded. A look of satisfaction _relief?_ washed over Sapnap’s face. “Well I’m glad you like it, I’ve gotta go, I’ll talk to you tonight?” I nodded and waved, hanging up the phone seconds later. I laid back in my chair, overcome with warmth and happiness, inside and out. It was like a big hug, I’m sure Sapnap gives great hugs. I blinked and heard my phone ding, a message from Chris. 

**Chris :) 4:52pm -** _Call me? I’m bored_

I smiled and responded saying I would call in 5 minutes. I wanted a few more minutes of being warm and cozy with my new hoodie. I was nearly falling asleep when I heard my phone ring, it had been 15 minutes since I had responded to Chris. 

“Hey Chris, sorry, I was distracted,” I said immediately after picking up the phone. 

“I don’t mind, whatcha been thinking about?” He asked. 

“Nothing much, I’m just comfy,” I replied. “Sapnap sent me his hoodie, I thought he was kidding but it got here today and it’s very warm.” 

“Oh really?” He asked. I paused for a moment, _why did Chris ask like that?_ “Uh, yeah? Why, is something wrong?” Chris just laughed in response, leaving me in more confusion.

“Why’d he send it to you?” He continued. 

“Oh, he was cold and I jokingly said his hoodie looked warm, next thing you know he sent it to me!” I replied happily. “And! He said he made sure it smelled like him too!”

“Is that so?” He hummed, I could hear his smile. “Yes, it is so,” I replied. 

We talked for a little while longer before he had to leave. 

“Karl, Have you ever thought about meeting up with Sapnap?” He asked. At this point our conversation was much past talking about him, so I was confused as to why he had asked.

“I mean I guess not, I wouldn’t be opposed to it though,” I said. Scratch that, I would be ecstatic if I ever got to see him in real life, even just for 5 minutes. 

“Hm, okay, check your texts,” Chris replied. I pulled my phone away from my face and saw a new message from him, _1 attachment sent - 1m ago_

It was an image of a plane ticket, a plane ticket from North Carolina to Texas, a plane ticket for 3 days from now, a plane ticket for me. 

“Chris? What is this?” I said frantically. He snickered and responded lightly, “you seemed so excited talking about him, and I know how much he means to you, might as well visit him right?”

“Chris, I- I can’t accept this, at least let me pay you back, this must have been so expensive! And you just bought this for me for no reason? You’re insane! What am I even gonna tell Sapnap, oh god what if he hates me? What if he thinks I’m weird or u-” Chris cuts me off. 

“If you keep talking like that I’ll fly there instead. I bought it for you because you’re my best friend and you deserve a break.” I let out a small breath. “T- thank you Chris, this means a lot,” I said. He hummed happily before quickly hanging up. I stared at the image, an online plane ticket, just for me. My stomach growled and I looked at the clock. 6:47 pm. It was late, and I still hadn’t eaten since breakfast. To be fair I woke up at almost noon, but that’s besides the point. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a cup of ramen, and stuck it in the microwave. My mind was still racing, thinking about meeting Sapnap, talking to Sapnap, being with Sapnap, huggi- 

The beep of the microwave snapped me back into reality. I grabbed the warm cup of noodles and walked back to my room, debating calling Sapnap back. I decided against it, I was barely able to handle this right now, let alone talking to him about it. Eating my ramen, I wondered what me and Sapnap are going to do while together. Surely we will stream, but what would we play? Or do? Should I bring my PC? Or a laptop? I hadn’t realized how long I was stuck in thought, but my noodles went cold. I sighed and quickly finished them, walking to the trash to throw the empty cup away. As I sat back down, my phone rang again. _So many calls today,_ I thought. At first I wanted to ignore it, but the caller id read “Sappy<3” and I picked up. 

“Hey Nick!” I said happily.

“Oh, you were serious about calling me that?” He asked. My cheeks flushed, and I quickly became embarrassed. 

“Oh, sorry, I can stop if you’d like,” I mumbled as he started laughing.

“No! No, I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all, I like when you call me that,” he replied. If I wasn’t red before, I was sure as hell red now. 

“Anyways, why’d you call?” I asked. 

“I just missed your pretty little voice,” he hummed. “Oh yeah?” I challenged. He giggled and confirmed.

“Well how about you hear it in real life?” I said. It was the perfect segway to telling him, I just hoped he wanted to actually see me.

“What?” He said, his voice barely a whisper. “Karl? What are you talking about?” I laughed and continued. 

“Well, I have a ticket from North Carolina to Texas that lands in 3 days, and I think you live there do you not?” I said, knowing he did. 

“WHAT?” He yelled. “Karl! You’re coming to visit? And you wanna see me?” _Of course I do_

“Yeah! Of course I want to see you! That’s the whole reason I’m going, surprise!” I laughed. Instead of saying anything he started to facetime me. I picked up right away, immediately noticing his red face. “Sap, are you crying?” I said. He shook his head and turned his camera away, pointing it at the ceiling. “No,” he sniffled. 

“Nick, why are you crying?” I questioned. He laughed and moved his camera back. 

“Because! I’m gonna see you! And you’re gonna get to stay here! With me! And you actually want to!” He said, stumbling over his words. 

“Nick,” I cooed, causing him to giggle lightly. “I can’t wait to see you in person!” Sapnap sighed and propped his phone up on his night stand.  
“Wait, so 3 days?” He said suddenly. “As in this thursday?” Worry washed over me as I realized I didn’t even ask if it would work with his schedule. 

“Yeah, are you busy or anything? If you are, I'm so sorry, I can come another day,” I said. He shook his head frantically. 

“No! No, God, no don’t worry, I’m not busy. And even if I was I would clear my schedule for you,” he said. I blushed lightly and smiled, relief covering my previous worry. “Good, that’s good.” We stayed quiet for a moment, both probably lost in our own thoughts, before he broke the silence.

“What are we gonna do when you’re here?” He asked. I smiled, knowing I had just thought about this.

“Well I was thinking we could stream a few times, maybe do a cooking stream? I think I’m gonna bring a laptop so we can play minecraft too,” I said. He grinned and nodded, agreeing with my ideas.

We talked for a while longer, even though it felt like only a few minutes. 

“Karl, I think I’m gonna go to bed early today, I wanna clean tomorrow,” he said. I nodded and blew a kiss to the camera. 

“Okay! Goodnight Sappy!” I hummed. He smiled, waved, and hung up, leaving me alone in my own thoughts. It was nearly 10, which normally wouldn’t be late, but I was surprisingly tired. I settled into bed, already wearing sweatpants and Sapnap’s sweatshirt, and slowly fell asleep.

yo~ word count is like 3100 ish i think, thx for reading swag masters


	2. like a blanket

SAPNAP POV~

Thursday hit me like a freight train, I wasn’t fully prepared for Karl to be here, let alone staying in my house. We had talked about it yesterday, after I realized I didn’t know where he was staying. I offered my house, of course, and he said yes right away. I didn’t mention the fact that I only have 1 bedroom, but we can sort that out later. In nearly 3 hours Karl would be here and I would finally be able to hug him. I didn’t realize how much I actually wanted to give Karl a hug, but the more I thought about it, the more I longed for him to be in my arms. I wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep, however, considering I only got just under 2 hours of sleep last night. I set an alarm for an hour from now, I wanted to be at least a little well rested before I drove to the airport.

An hour and a half later I was awake and driving to pick up Karl, more nervous than I had ever been in my life. My hands were slipping on my steering wheel from sweat. I didn’t even know why I was so nervous, it was just Karl, what’s the big deal? 

The airport was crowded, to say the least. Who knew 4pm on a thursday would make for a bustling airport? Karl’s flight had landed by now, and I could barely even breathe. I wasn’t exactly tall enough to look over the crowd for him, but I sure as hell tried my best.

“Excuse me?” I heard. I turned around and saw a young girl standing behind me, 15 at most. “Uh, hi,” I said cautiously. The girl smiled and grabbed her phone. “You’re Sapnap right?” She asked. I nodded, remembering that not only would I be recognized but Karl would as well, so we’d have to be careful. “Oh! Yeah that’s me!” I said smiling. “Would you like a picture?” The girl’s face lit up even more as she stood next to me and snapped a picture. “Thank you so much it’s wonderful meeting you!” She said. “Sorry to ask, but why are you at the airport? Are you going somewhere?” I froze, carefully trying to decide what to say next. “Uh, no, I uh, I’m picking up family,” I mumbled. It was a shitty excuse but it would have to work, I didn’t want anyone to know Karl was with me until I could talk about it with him. “Oh! Cool! Well, have fun with them!” She said. With that I was left alone to look for Karl again. 

“Nick?” I heard someone shout. I whipped my head around to the source of the noise. About 20 feet away I saw Karl, standing with his luggage, staring at me. 

“Karl!” I shouted. I ran up to him and without a second thought, I wrapped him into a hug. I had been waiting to do this for days, and it was truly better than I could have ever imagined. He was warm, and definitely shorter than me.  **[a/n I try to keep it as real to irl as possible but for the sake of the story karl is like 5’8 and sapnap is like 5'11 or something idk, sap is taller for sure tho dont question it]** We stayed there for a while, enjoying and sharing each other’s warmth, before Karl pulled away. 

“You look nice,” he said. I smiled and turned away, feeling my face turn hot. Karl grabbed my arm and pulled me to the doors, not even knowing where he was going.

“Karl, my car is this way,” I said, changing our direction. He giggled and turned with me, still holding my arm lightly. That’s when I noticed it, he was wearing my sweatshirt.

“Nice sweatshirt, where’d you get it?” I asked. He laughed and shrugged. “I’m not sure, some weirdo sent it to my house, at least it’s comfortable though,” he responded. I laughed with him and we walked to my car. I grabbed his suitcases and put them in my trunk as he hopped in the passenger’s seat. It was warm out, I wondered how Karl wasn’t overheating in my sweatshirt, but I didn’t question it. “You ready?” I said. He nodded happily, pulling out his phone. I was more nervous than words could explain, especially because I still hadn’t told him that I only had one bedroom.

“You wanna say something on twitter or should we wait for a stream?” He asked. I shrugged, not really caring either way. “Up to you,” I responded. 

“You know what I’ll do? I’ll put a little hint in a tweet, and then we can stream tonight,” he said firmly, typing into his phone. I nodded and we silently drove. My phone pinged a familiar sound, Karl’s tweet notification sound. I set it up a while ago, making sure all Karl’s notifications were different from other people’s so I could tell when it was him. 

“What’d you say?” I asked. He smiled and read out his tweet. 

‘ _ Fun stream tonight, you won’t want to miss out, seriously. also side note, country music really sucks, I’m grateful it doesn’t play on the radios in north carolina. _ ’ I laughed, realizing my radio had been playing country music softly. I switched the station to pop, hoping it would suit better. 

“It’s quite subtle, but I really don’t want people to know before we stream. Speaking of which, what’s tonight’s plan?” He asked. I thought back to our conversation about what types of streams we could do and smiled. “How about we just play Minecraft and talk to chat for tonight? A more chill stream,” I suggested. He stayed quiet before nodding eagerly. “Yeah! That’ll be fun!” 

We pulled into my driveway and I grabbed his suitcases, taking them in for him. “Uh, Karl? I kinda forgot to mention this, I only have 1 bedroom,” I said cautiously. “Oh! That’s okay! I can take the couch, I don’t mind!” He responded. I shook my head though, there was no way I was letting my guest sleep on the couch. “No, I’ll take the couch, you’re my guest. You take my bed, unless you wanna share,” I said, not even thinking about my words. He froze, color rushing to his face. “Okay, only if you’re fine with it,” he said, making me stop as well. There was a beat of silence before I answered. “Yeah, fine by me,” I choked out. Karl smiled and started walking around my house, exploring the different rooms. After a minute or two I found him in my streaming room, spinning in my desk chair.

“So this is it huh? The infamous Sapnap stream room?” He said, still spinning in circles. I laughed and nodded. “Yeah, cool isn’t it? Also, stop spinning you’re gonna pass out,” I teased. He slowed down and stopped, his head tilting slightly. “Dizzy,” he mumbled. I laughed and grabbed his arms, helping him up.    
“Stream now or eat first?” I asked him. “Food. I need something in my system I haven’t eaten all day,” he said. I furrowed my brow without even trying to. “Karl, that’s not healthy, come on, I’ll make us something for an early dinner.” He nodded and we walked back to the kitchen. Karl plopped himself down on the bar stool, propping his head up with his hands, while I looked through my cabinets for something to make. 

“I don’t really have anything,” I said finally. I didn’t go shopping before he came because I wanted him to come with and pick out things for himself. “We could just snack on stuff and order later?” He said. I nodded and grabbed a few bags of chips. “Got any monsters?” He added. I chuckled and grabbed 2 white monsters out of the fridge, remembering that he liked them. He smiled and took it from my hands, cracking it open and downing nearly half in just two gulps.    
“Karl- holy shit, slow down you’re gonna kill yourself at that rate!” I said. He stopped and rested the half empty can in his head.    
“Stream time!” I yelled, making him jump and nearly fall out of his chair. I shot him a confused look before returning to grabbing food to eat while we streamed. He just laughed, but I could tell it was forced.  _ I’ll have to ask him about that later,  _ I thought. 

We walked back to the stream room and I sat down in my chair, before realizing he had nowhere to sit. I patted my thighs jokingly, expecting him to roll his eyes and grab a chair from the other room or something. He sat himself comfortably in my lap and scrolled through his phone, without even giving me time to think. 

“Oh, were you kidding? I can move,” he said, getting up. I grabbed his waist and sat him down confidently, only just realizing how much I wanted him to sit there. 

“No, you’re warm, like a blanket,” I said. He laughed, and I pulled up my OBS, ready to start the stream. “You’re gonna stay there while we stream?” I asked. “The fans will go batshit crazy.” He thought for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I don’t care much, we are literally married in minecraft what do you expect?” I rolled my eyes and pressed the Start Streaming button. My starting screen popped up, and I decided to change my title last minute.  **‘surprise ;)’** was all I put, but it was good enough for me. Karl grinned as I put my hands back down from my computer, waiting for the notification to go out. I soon realized my hands had nowhere to go, and clearly Karl did too. We however, had two very different approaches. As I went to put my hands down at my sides awkwardly, he grabbed my forearms and set my hands lightly in his lap, forcing me to wrap my arms around him. My stomach felt light and I smiled at him, trying to stay as calm as possible.  _ What the fuck is happening to me? Surely I’m just happy he’s here right? Nothing else? I don’t like Karl, he’s my best friend and literally a guy, I don’t like guys. I never have!  _ Karl poked my arm, bringing me back to reality. 

“You ready?” He asked. I nodded slightly and he pressed a few keys, making the scene change to my webcam. The lighting was shitty, to put it quite frankly, but I rarely used a facecam so I had no use for a good studio light. The chat sped up as they realized I not only had my facecam on, but that Karl was with me, and sitting on my lap. Although, at this point he had slid down so he was almost in between my legs, his butt sitting on the front edge of the seat. I scooted back slightly to give him more space, which he gladly used up. 

“Hello chat!” I said cheerfully. The view count sprung up, going from an already whopping 67k to 196k. I pointed at the stream manager monitor, showing Karl the viewer count. He grinned and waved at the camera. 

“Karl is here, by the way,” I said. Karl rolled his eyes and nudged my arm slightly. “Shut up, Nick,” he said, the words leaving his mouth before they registered in his head. We sat for a moment before bursting out into laughter.  _ Karl called me Nick, chat’s going to flip out,  _ and sure enough the chat was full of keyboard smashes and ‘NICK’s. There were plenty of people pointing out our seating arrangement, but before I could say anything Karl spoke up.

“He didn’t have another chair, relax guys,” he said calmly. I silently thanked him for talking, considering I didn’t think I would be able to say that without a shaky voice. 

“Anyways, first thing’s first we are gonna talk to chat!” he said. I nodded as he started to scroll through the messages in chat, trying to read something eligible. 

“Oh, someone asked how long you were staying,” I pointed out. He frowned and thought for a minute. “I’m leaving next week, so we will try to stream as much as we can before then!” he said cheerfully. The chat was full of pogs and emotes, clearly happy their favorite streamers were staying together for so long. 

“Anyways, let’s talk then shall we?” I said. Karl nodded and continued to scroll.

We ended up talking to chat for 3 hours, answering questions and telling stories. I still had my arms around him, so when his stomach growled I remembered we still needed to eat. 

“Okay! I’m starving, I think we are gonna grab a bite to eat!” I said. Karl nodded, looking almost desperate for something other than the doritos he had been eating for the past 2 hours. We waved to chat and raided a small streamer who had only 56 viewers. Karl leaned back into my chest and I rested my chin on the top of his head, practically nuzzling into his hair. 

“What should we eat?” He said softly. 

“I know a place that’s not too far, if you wanna go out tonight?” I suggested. Karl smiled at the idea. “Wow Sapnap, asking me on a date?” He said. I laughed, feeling my face heat up slightly. “You know it!” I said, winking at him even though he couldn’t see me. We stayed sitting for a few minutes in a comfortable silence before Karl jumped out of my arms, leaving me unexpectedly cold.

“Agh now I’m all cold,” I pouted. Karl turned around and hoisted me out of my chair, pulling me into a hug. It felt nice, I hadn’t had a hug from someone in a while. He pulled away and looked at the floor. “So- uh, where are we going?” he said quietly. I giggled and walked out the door. 

“We’re going to my favorite sushi restaurant!” I said excitedly. I was excited, it really was my favorite, but I was even more excited that I got to show Karl, too. It wasn’t too far, maybe only 15 minutes at most, so we could take our time getting ready to leave. 

“How about we dress up a bit and take some pictures afterward? For our instagrams!” He said cheerfully. I liked the idea, but in the back of my head I liked the thought of seeing Karl dressed up more than anything.  _ Stop, you’re not gay, and you certainly don’t like Karl. He’s your best friend, obviously you’re excited. You don’t like him,  _ I tried to convince myself, even if it was only a temporary solution. Karl ran into the bedroom where he had set his suitcase and grabbed a few items of clothing, before running into the bathroom to change. I chuckled to myself and looked in my closet for something I thought may match the bundle of colors he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count- 2515, not too shabby.,., 
> 
> make sure to drink water and also check out my other karlnap fic that has way more words than this B)


	3. thinking

\-----No POV-----

The two walked back into the stream room and looked each other up and down. Sapnap’s efforts to match Karl had paid off, maybe a little too well. Karl was wearing a navy blue crewneck with a white collared shirt underneath, dusty black jeans that were cuffed at the bottom, and deep purple converse that matched his skin in game. Sapnap on the other hand, had on a black band t-shirt with slightly ripped blue jeans and dirty white sneakers. 

“You look great!” Sapnap said. Karl’s cheeks turned warm and he nodded. “You do as well,” he said. They grabbed their phones and wallets and made their way outside to the car. Once they were in their respective seats, Sapnap drove them to their dinner. 

“Alrighty, we’re here!” He said, getting out of the car. The sushi restaurant wasn’t that big, certainly family owned, but it looked cozy. 

“This looks nice,” Karl said. Sapnap nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside. 

“Nicholas, how have you been!” One of the waitresses yelled. Sapnap let go of his hand and hugged her, greeting her back. Karl just smiled at her, unsure of what was going on.

“Karl this is Leigh, I used to come here a lot so I know a few of the waiters,” Sapnap said. 

“Alright, let’s get you two a table shall we?” She said. The two followed her to the back of the small space and sat them down at a table. 

“You want your usual?” She asked. Sapnap looked at Karl but he just shrugged. “Yeah sure, and two waters as well,” he replied. She nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

“How much do you go here? You have a usual?” Karl asked. 

“Oh, yeah, I’ve been coming here for a few years. My ‘usual’ is just the basics so you’ll like it, don’t worry,” he said. 

The two chatted for a while before their food came. They quickly ate, enjoying their first meal together. 

“That was so good!” Karl said cheerfully. It was almost 9 pm and both of them were clearly tired. “Yeah, they always make it really well, you ready to go home?” Sapnap said. Karl nodded and smiled. “Home,” he said. Sapnap looked up at him and they stared at each other for a moment. “Yeah, home, I’m never letting you leave,” Sapnap said back, making the two of them turn a bright red. 

By the time they arrived back they were both exhausted out of their minds. “Go change into something comfy okay?” Sapnap said, noticing Karl already wanting to go to bed. “Okay,” he mumbled quietly. The two got on their pajamas, realizing they were about to sleep in the same bed.    
“You’re sure you’re okay with sleeping in the same bed? I don’t mind going to the couch,” he said. Karl shook his head and hopped onto Sapnap’s bed. “No, come here,” he said softly. He laid down next to Karl, trying to stay comfortably far away from him, but clearly Karl had other plans. 

“Wow, won’t even cuddle with the homies,” he mumbled. Sapnap rolled his eyes and scooted closer to him. Karl wrapped his arm around Sapnap and put his head on his chest. He sucked a breath, not expecting Karl to be so close to him. He could feel his face warming up and his heart race, mentally scolding himself for having that reaction. 

“Goodnight Karly,” he said softly. Karl smiled and dug his head farther into Sapnap’s chest.    
“Goodnight Nick,” he replied. Karl’s breaths quickly leveled as he fell asleep in Sapnap’s arms. Maybe it was his adrenaline, but Sapnap planted a small kiss on the top of Karl’s head, bidding him goodnight again. He stared at the ceiling, trying to sync his breathing with Karl’s, but was unable due to the overwhelming thoughts in his head. He had come to the conclusion that he liked Karl more than a friend, more than just a guy he met a few months ago. He lifted his hand and set it into the brunet’s hair, playing with it lightly, trying to calm himself down. They fell asleep huddled close to one another, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

\--karl pov--

I woke up and I was warm. Very very warm. I didn’t quite realize how close I had gotten to Sapnap, but I wasn’t complaining. It was normal to cuddle with your friends, right? That’s all it was, just two friends who fell asleep cuddling each other tightly, nothing else. I shifted slightly, not wanting to wake him up, but failed miserably. Sapnap’s eyelids fluttered and I froze, not sure if I should continue to move or wait until he went back to sleep. My question was answered for me when he rubbed my back with his hand. 

“Good morning,” he said, his voice quiet and raspy. I felt my cheeks grow warmer and I pushed my face into his chest, mumbling a good morning back to him. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” he asked me softly. I shrugged slightly, hoping he could feel it. He nodded and hummed a response, still rubbing my back. “Karl, I can’t exactly get up when you’re on top of me,” he continued. I groaned and flopped myself over on my back, not wanting to welcome the cold air onto my front. 

“I was going to say we could stay there for a while longer, but I guess that works too,” he said, letting out a breathy laugh. I smiled and rolled my barely open eyes as he slowly got up from the bed. 

“You could bring the blanket out to the couch and sleep there?” he asked. I smiled and grabbed the comforter, holding it in a big ball in my arms. He smiled at me and ripped it out of my hands, leaving me feeling extremely cold. I started to protest, but then I felt him wrap the blanket around my shoulders, hugging it into me tightly. 

“There, that’s better,” he said smiling. I laughed and followed him out to the living room, throwing myself onto the couch. He laughed, looking at me rolled into a mess of blankets and pillows, and walked to the kitchen. 

“Alrighty Karly, what are we thinking?” He asked. I could hear him looking through his cupboards, rummaging through his assorted food items. I thought for a moment, trying to come up with something easy but good, I didn’t want to overwork him or ask for too much.

“Uh, eggs?” I stumbled out after a moment.

“That’s so basic, what, you think I can’t cook?” He replied. My face grew red with embarrassment even though he was only kidding. 

“No, I just can’t think of anything else,” I mumbled. He walked back over to the couch where I was laying and stared at me. I quickly realized I was still bright red, so I buried my face into the covers, hiding myself from him. He leapt over the back of the couch and sat himself on top of my legs. I gasped and looked at him, only to be met with a cocky grin. 

“I ordered us ihop, I can’t cook for shit,” he said. I giggled and shifted myself over a bit, sitting myself up so he could fully sit on the couch instead of my legs. He grabbed the blanket and lifted it slightly, the cool air quickly seeping through the gaps and making me cold. Before I could even begin to protest, he tucked himself underneath and grabbed my arm, causing me to flop over onto him. At this point we were sitting in a dangerously similar position as last night, only this time we were very aware and awake. He snaked his arm around my waist and forced me to get myself comfortable resting my head on his shoulder. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” He asked. I just nodded, afraid of what my voice would sound like if I tried to speak. He grabbed the remote and turned on netflix, scrolling through an endless amount of movies. 

“You like horror?” He questioned. “Depends, do you like horror?” I replied. He laughed and nodded eagerly. “Okay, then horror it is,” I said. He giggled and chose a movie, grinning cheerfully at his choice. 

“What movie is this?” I asked. He only smiled more, turning from happy to an almost suspicious look. “Oh, it’s not too bad, don’t worry,” he said, still snickering. I rolled my eyes, I didn’t believe a word that was coming out of his mouth. As it started I felt my heart speed up, I wasn’t totally sure if it was the fear from the movie or the fear from lying comfortably on Sapnap’s chest, but either way it wasn’t a welcomed feeling. 

Nearly 20 minutes in I heard the doorbell ring, and Sapnap started to get up and get the door. “Who’s that?” I asked. I didn’t remember him saying anything about someone coming over, but whoever it was I hoped they were nice. “Just the food,” he responded. I sighed a breath of relief, only to suck in air sharply at the fact I was relieved no one was going to interrupt our movie date.  _ Not a date, put your head on straight, you know better than that,  _ I told myself. 

“I didn’t know what you wanted but I remember you said something about liking chocolate chip pancakes,” he said, walking back from the door. I smiled, remembering the exact conversation he was talking about. 

“I love those, thank you,” I said softly. He sat back down on the couch and handed me a takeout container, pulling one out for himself too. “We’re eating on your couch?” I asked. He just shrugged and took a bite. “Yeah? I don’t care,” he said, mouth full of pancake. I laughed, his face looked stupid  _ and very adorable.  _ He rolled his eyes at me and we continued to eat.

“Karl hurry up and finish,” he said. I laughed and set my container on the side table, and within seconds of having nothing in my lap he pulled me back on top of him. “There,” he said softly, before turning on the TV to continue the movie. I struggled to watch, my head was filled with thoughts about Sapnap,  _ as always.  _ He pulled me closer, his head now resting in my hair, and took a deep breath into the top of my head. “You smell so good,” he whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. I debated my response, deciding it wouldn’t hurt to be bold. I turned and shoved my face into his chest. “You smell good too,” I said back. His grip on my waist tightened, clearly he liked my comment. I grinned, face still resting in his chest.

  
“Bold today are we?” He said. His voice had changed significantly from what it was seconds ago. He was no longer talking lightly and happily, his voice was now low and challenging. I wasn’t in any way prepared for the tone change, so my face flushed deep red almost immediately. I looked up at him, he was no longer focused on the movie but now staring back at me. We were silent for a moment, just staring at each other’s eyes. From any outside perspective, this would be a very interesting scene to witness. I was sitting next to him, halfway on top of his thigh, our faces inches apart. 

“Nick,” I started. He cut me off, stopping my words with his lips.  _ Holy fucking shit.  _ Sapnap was kissing me. We were sitting, together, on the couch, his lips on mine. My eyes widened subconsciously, before I relaxed into his touch. He moved his free hand that wasn’t around my waist to the back of my neck, deepening our kiss significantly. He was aggressive, to say the least, much more than I had anticipated. Our faces broke apart, leaving us both staring at each other, breathing heavily. Sapnap leaned back farther, his face filled with shock. “I’m so sorry,” he said frantically, before getting up and rushing to his room. I stared at the now empty space in front of me, trying to process what the hell just happened. 

_ He didn’t want to do that, you pressured him. He probably hates you now, how could he like someone like you?  _ I hit myself on the head, trying to push away my thoughts, but they kept coming faster and faster.  _ He’s too good for you anyways, no wonder he walked away, he clearly hates you. Why do you even try with him anymore? You know he hates you, you should just leave.  _ A tear ran down my face as I grabbed my hair and pulled, trying to put tension on my head to stop myself from thinking. I just wanted to sleep, sleeping always stopped them. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around myself tightly, before drifting to sleep alone in the living room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wc - 2169   
> swag o-o also i have 2 other fics so go read those pog?


End file.
